


Saying Farewell

by lears_daughter



Category: 24
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lears_daughter/pseuds/lears_daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before his own death, Philip Bauer attends two of Jack's funerals." Philip Bauer's perspective on Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 24.

_"Patriotism. It's treated like a dirty word these days."_

Before his own death, Philip Bauer attends two of Jack's funerals.

_"But there are men who understand what that word truly means, who understand what it means to sacrifice everything to protect their country."_

He gives the eulogy at the first, where he doubts that his son is truly dead. At the second, he stands at the back, dressed all in black, and knows that Jack is alive.

_"My son, Jack Bauer, was one of those men."_

The first funeral is well attended. Kim comes, looking sullen as always. Beside her are Audrey Raines and her father, Secretary Heller, both of whom seem devastated.

_"Jack wasn't always an easy man to love. As most of you probably know, he was stubborn to a fault, smarter than anyone has a right to be, and a trouble magnet like no one I've ever seen."_

The most notable guest, of course, is David Palmer, who brings with him his brother Wayne and a small complement of Secret Service agents. Palmer wanted to deliver Jack's eulogy, but Philip insisted on doing it himself.

_"Jack and I haven't always been close. I approved of his devotion to duty, but I also knew that this job might be the death of him—and it was. I wish now…I wish that I hadn't blamed him for doing what I'd raised him to do, for doing what he had to do."_

Most of CTU has turned out for the funeral. A young woman with mousy hair and a square face is sobbing. Jack hadn't worked with these people in months—some of them he met for the first time on the day he died—and yet there's not a dry eye among them.

_"Make no mistake: on the day he died, Jack saved his country. I couldn't be prouder of him."_

Graem isn't there.

_"My greatest consolation is knowing that Jack's wife, Teri, is waiting for him in Heaven. Jack is finally at peace."_

Philip's face is wet.

_"I love you, son."_

Graem insists on holding the second funeral, despite the fact that Jack only returned from the dead for one day, in his typical, spectacular fashion, despite the fact that Jack has only been missing for a month, might not be dead. It's a family only event—just Kim, Marilyn, Josh, Graem, and Philip. They bury an empty coffin in the family plot, one space over from Jack's mother.

Philip doesn't speak at this funeral. He's too afraid that if he opens his mouth he'll taste rank, blood-laden air, hear his son's hoarse screams, see the glint of a knife as it carves through skin. He has just returned from a troubling visit to China.

Jack Bauer does not attend his father's funeral.


End file.
